母 が 愛して
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: [Haha ga Aishite] Aku berterima kasih kepada kamisama karena telah mengizinkanku menjejakkan kaki di dunia. Inilah kisahku. Tentang aku dan ibu. [Ficlets for Mother's Day 2015] [1/2]


_Aku berterima kasih kepada_ kamisama _karena telah mengizinkanku menjejakkan kaki di dunia._

 _Aku bersyukur terlahir dalam keluarga yang begitu sempurna._

 _Dan aku lega karena aku memiliki ibuku yang tiada duanya._

 _Inilah kisahku._

 _Tentang aku dan ibu._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **母 が 愛して**

.

 **母 が 愛して** © Tsukkika Fleur

 **Kuroko no Basket** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Warning!** Possibly OOC. Antara Canon dan AU. Alur cepat. Feel tidak terasa. Missed Typo(s), et cetera.

Dedicated for Mother's Day 2015 in several countries, especially Japan.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **1 - Selamat Datang, Daiki!**

Daiki merajuk.

Seharian ini ia menggurutu dan mengomel-ngomel di bawah pohon apel di tepi sungai madu. Saking emosinya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Taiga mendekatinya.

"Woi, Daiki! Duh kau dicariin _kamisama_ , tahu!"

Daiki mendongak dan menatap bocah berambut merah-hitam yang seumuran dengannya dengan sengit, "Biarkan saja! Aku sedang kesal kepada _kamisama_ yang seenaknya menyuruhku pergi ke dunia manusia! Tiba-tiba pula!"

Taiga bingung, ia juga tak mau Daiki pergi sejujurnya, "Tapi ini kewajiban kita semua, Daiki… Kita di sini bukankah untuk itu?"

Ekspresi Daiki sedikit melunak, namun tetap saja ia masih menunjukkan raut kesal, " _Kamisama_ juga berbohong kepadaku…"

"Berbohong apa?"

"Katanya aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Satsuki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan lain-lain," jelas Daiki gusar, "tapi mereka tak kunjung kembali ke sini!"

Taiga diam, Daiki apalagi.

"Kau akan bertemu mereka lagi, Daiki. Aku tidak berbohong padamu."

Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget dan spontan menoleh ke belakang, " _Kamisama!_ "

"Kau jangan takut begitu, kau akan menemukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan di dunia manusia. Dan bisa jadi kau akan bertemu dengan mereka cepat atau lambat."

Daiki bingung dan kembali bimbang, "E-Eh.. Apa itu benar?"

 _Kamisama_ mendengus, "Tentu saja! Sekarang kalian berdua gandenglah tanganku dan pejamkan mata kalian."

"Eh?! Kok aku juga?!" Teriak Taiga tak terima.

"Diamlah dan lakukan."

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah dan melakukan apa yang diminta oleh _kamisama._

"Selamat jalan."

.

.

"Oee… Oee…"

Wanita berambut biru tua dan berkulit pucat terlihat menghembuskan napas lega karena perjuangannya selama berjam-jam terbayar sudah. Diabaikannya peluh berbulir-bulir menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Di sebelahnya, seorang pria berkulit gelap dan juga berambut biru tua menggenggam dirinya erat.

"Kau berhasil!"

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan walau sarat akan kelelahan dan menatap malaikat kecilnya yang baru saja tiba di dunia yang berada di sebelahnya dengan haru, "Selamat datang, Daiki."

.

.

"Ah kurasa _kamisama_ benar," kata Daiki sebelum benar-benar sampai di Bumi, "aku sangat suka dunia ini."

Ia mulai melupakan kekesalannya serta memorinya sebelum ia benar-benar menyambut dunianya yang baru.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **2 – Belajar Bicara**

"Ayah? Bagaimana?"

Ayah Daiki tersenyum puas kepada istrinya sembari mengacungkan jempol, "Aku berhasil!"

Ibu Daiki segera menghampiri anaknya dan suaminya dan duduk di depan Daiki, "Nah Daiki… Ayo tunjukkan pada ibumu apa yang telah diajari oleh ayahmu," wajahnya dihiasi senyum sumringah dan matanya memancarkan keantusiasannya yang luar biasa besar.

Daiki tersenyum lucu dan membuat ibunya mencubit gemas pipinya yang gembul.

Ayahnya pun ikut membujuk Daiki agar mengulangi kata-kata yang menurutnya membuat ibu manapun akan bahagia, "Daiki… ayo ucapkan!"

Daiki diam dan masih asyik mengenyot ibu jarinya. Daiki mogok.

Setelah berkali-kali dibujuk ayah ibunya, Daiki akhirnya mulai membuka mulut dan mengucapkan kata pertamanya kecuali "Oe oe" yang biasa ia dendangkan setiap malam.

.

.

" _Op… Oppai_ puah! Huguhugu~"

.

.

Sang ibu _speechless_ dan sang ayah menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

" _Oppai_ ~ _oppai_ ~" Daiki mengucapkannya berulang-ulang sembari membuat wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

Ayah Daiki merasa ada aura panas yang mengelilingi istrinya, "O-oh.. Jadi ini kata yang akan membuat ibu manapun akan senang, hm?" ralat, bukan hanya aura panas, tapi aura kelam pun muncul dari sana.

 **GLEK.**

"Eh… Sa-sayang bbu-bukan i-i-tu.."

Ah sayang, istrinya telah menutup telinga pada alasan yang dilontarkan suaminya.

"Hem… Kau akan tahu akibatnya~"

.

.

Hari itu, hampir saja Daiki kehilangan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **3 – Bohong**

"Lho? Daiki mau ke mana?"

Daiki kecil menatap ibunya penuh harap, "Mau main ke lumah Catcuki, mau belajal lompat-lompat baleng, boleh ya, Bu?"

Ibunya menatap Daiki bingung dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya, "Lho? Bukannya Daiki sudah belajar dari seminggu lalu sama Satsuki?"

"Mau belajal lagi bial bica main bola baket cepelti ayah," jawab Daiki polos, "aku belum bica melompat, Bu! Cucah cekali!"

Ibunya tersenyum, kemudian ia mengacak surai Daiki pelan, "Baiklah ibu izinkan," ia mengecup puncak kepala anaknya singkat, "Jangan lama-lama ya, kasihan Satsuki."

"Iyaa." Daiki kemudian berlari keluar rumah menuju ke rumah Satsuki yang tepat berseberangan dengan rumahnya, "Dah, Bu!" seru Daiki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ibunya tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia kembali sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk putra dan suami tercintanya.

.

.

"Nee… Dai- _chan_ ~"

"Apa Catcuki?" Daiki masih asyik melompat-lompat di trampolin kecil yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Satsuki.

"Kau bohong lagi pada _Oba_ - _chan_?" tanya Satsuki.

"He-eh."

"Kenapa tidak meminta kepada _O_ _ba_ - _chan_ untuk mencium Dai- _chan_ di puncak kepala Dai- _chan_ cetiap hali, caja? Jadinya kan tidak halus belbohong. Lompatan Dai- _chan_ cudah bagus, lho!"

Daiki merebahkan dirinya di trampolin sambil menatap langit biru dengan sapuan kapas putih, "Kata ibu, itu ciuman untuk menyemangati anak yang ingin melakukan ucaha dan mendoakan cupaya kita jadi cepat jago!" ia menyengir kepada Satsuki, "jadi aku belbohong telus deh."

Satsuki terpana dan ikut melompat-lompat bersama Daiki.

.

.

Saat Daiki pulang. Satsuki diam-diam mengikutinya dan memberitahu ibu Daiki bahwa Daiki berbohong.

Tapi diam-diam pula, ibu Satsuki dan ibu Daiki telah mengetahui hal itu karena mereka menguping pembicaraan kedua anak mereka saat mereka tengah bermain trampolin tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **4 – Basket**

"Ayah aku berangkat, ya!" ucap Daiki tergesa-gesa sembari berusaha menghabiskan rotinya, "Bilang pada ibu ya, Yah."

Ayahnya yang sedari tadi serius membaca koran mengalihkan fokusnya sebentar, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pertandingan basket." jawabnya pendek. Ia sedang fokus membenarkan kaus kakinya dan mengenakan sepatu basket Air Jordan miliknya.

"Hari ini ulang tahun ibumu, lho!" ujar Ayahnya, "bukankah sebaiknya kau tidak pergi dulu? Supaya kita bisa pergi bersama."

Daiki mendelik kepada ayahnya, "Duh, Yah! Ini pertandingan penting! Final, lho, final! Melawan SD yang paling hebat selama 3 tahun!" ia kemudian bangkit dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu rumah.

"Ya tapi, Daiki…"

Wajah Daiki mengerut kesal, "Dan justru karena hari ini ulang tahun ibu, aku ingin pulang membawa piala besar untuknya! Aku pergi, Yah."

 **BLAM**

Ayahnya mematung sebelum tersenyum bangga melihat putra satu-satunya itu memiliki determinasi yang kuat dan kecintaan yang sangat besar untuk ibunya. Kemudian ia melirik istrinya yang sedari tadi masih betah berdiri di tangga dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas tanpa menjawab.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis begitu, doakan saja agar ia menang," ujarnya kepada istrinya dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk sembari menyeka air matanya, "Tentu saja, lagipula aku selalu mendoakannya."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **5 – Celana Dalam**

 **TOK TOK**

"Dai- _chaann_? Sudah belum sih?"

"Beluummm! Satsuki jangan masuk!"

"Ih! Siapa yang mau masuk?" sembur Satsuki dari luar, "Sebentar lagi O _ba_ - _chan_ datang, lho!"

Di dalam, Daiki gelagapan, "Aku akan menyusul ke bawah secepatnya!"

"Oke." tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki Satsuki berlarian di tangga.

Tadi ia bilang apa? Secepatnya? Duh, sejujurnya Daiki tidak yakin ia bisa menyusul dalam waktu singkat.

Mengapa? Alasannya sungguh sepele.

Celana dalamnya! Ya! Itu alasannya—atau bisa disebut juga boxer, sih.

Ini akibat ulahnya yang ceroboh tidak mencuci _boxer_ -nya dengan segera dan malah menumpuknya di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Dan seingatnya, _boxer_ kesayangannya sudah dicuci oleh ibunya.

Masalahnya, di manakah _boxer_ itu?

Daiki frustasi. Handuk masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Ibunya dan ibu Satsuki sebentar lagi datang. Dan sekarang ia tidak dapat berpakaian!

 _Sebentar lagi pasti Satsuki_ —

"Dai- _channnn_? Cepat, dong! Bantu aku menyiapkan ini!"

—Daiki bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukannya, Satsuki!" erangnya akhirnya, "ibu yang menyimpannya."

"APA?! Yasudah pakai yang mana saja, cepaaatt!"

"Aku tidak punya! Baru dicuci semua!"

 **DUK**

Sepertinya Satsuki _headbang_ di pintu.

" _AHO_!" Daiki menutup telinga, teriakkan Satsuki begitu memekakkan kedua telinganya, "Kalau _Oba_ - _chan_ dan ibu sudah datang kejutannya bagaimana?!"

"Mana kutahu, Satsuki! Yang jelas aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang!" Daiki balas teriak dengan tidak kalah kencangnya.

"Kalian kenapa berisik sekali, sih?"

.

.

"IBU?!/ _OBA-CHAN_?!"

"Astaga, Satsuki! Kenapa kalian kaget begini?" Ibu Satsuki bertanya heran.

"Em-Emh… Itu…" Satsuki gelagapan sembari melirik ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan ibunya dan ibu Daiki.

Kedua ibu-ibu tersebut saling menatap keheranan.

 **KRIET**

Daiki melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu, "Ibu…"

Ibunya masih menatapnya heran, "Apa Daiki?"

" _Boxer_ ku di mana, Bu?"

.

.

"Astaga, Daiki! Ini akibatnya kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku!" sentak Ibunya sembari melengos masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya sambil menjewer telinga kanan anaknya, "Ya ampun Daiki! Mengapa kamarmu seberantakan ini? Daiki kau sudah kelas 5!"

"Ibuu! Sakit!"

Satsuki dan ibunya hanya memandang drama ibu dan anak di depan mereka sambil melongo.

.

.

Sehabis diceramahi habis-habisan—hanya Daiki sih sebenarnya—mereka duduk bersisian di ruang tamu. Satsuki merutuk kesal sedari tadi,

"Tuhkan, Dai- _chan_! Gara-gara kau, sih!"

"Tch. Urusai."

"Huuhh! Ini rencana kejutan untuk Hari Ibu, lho, Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, lakukan sekarang aja," anjur Daiki malas namun sarat akan keseriusan.

Wajah Satsuki kembali masam, "Dasar, deh."

.

.

Dalam hati, Daiki mencak-mencak dan merutuki _boxer_ -nya dengan seribu satu sumpah serapah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **6 – Tugas**

Daiki pusing. Ternyata pelajaran di Teiko sangatlah sulit. Tadinya ia masuk sekolah menengah pertama tersebut hanya karena basket, basket dan basket. Ia tidak mengira bahwa ia akan merasa kesulitan di sini.

Terutama dengan tugas aneh yang saat sekolah tadi ia dapatkan dari guru BK-nya.

"'Tuliskan kekurangan-kekurangan yang kalian miliki?' Tugas macam apa ini?" Daiki menyenderkan punggungnya yang pegal dan menilik langit-langit kamarnya. Ah ia punya ide.

.

.

"Bu?"

Ibu Daiki yang sedang membaca buku mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tersenyum, "Ada apa, Daiki?"

Daiki kemudian duduk di sebelah ibunya dan berdehem kecil, "Em… Aku mendapat tugas."

"Lalu?" Buku yang ia baca ia taruh di meja kecil di depannya, tak biasanya Daiki bertanya untuk tugasnya.

Daiki menatap ibunya, "Bu, apa saja kekuranganku? Aku diharuskan untuk menulisnya."

Ibunya diam, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

Daiki menunggu, "Jadi? Menurut ibu kekuranganku apa?"

"Begini, Daiki…" ibunya berdeham sekali, "Menurut ibu, itu hanya bisa kau ketahui dengan mengintrospeksi dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa tahu saja bahwa yang orang lain anggap sesuatu itu sebagai kekuranganmu, sebenarnya potensimu di situ. Itu pula jika kau ingin mengasahnya dengan serius. Oleh karena itu, setiap orang memiliki perbedaan pendapat."

Daiki manggut-manggut.

"Dan juga, jika kau bertanya pada ibu apa kekuranganmu, ibu akan menjawab bahwa kau tidak memiliki kekurangan."

Daiki bingung, "Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Karena semua ibu pasti menganggap anaknya sempurna."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **7 – Nakal, ya!**

Hatinya tidak tenang. Didakinya anak-anak tangga dengan tergesa dan gesit. Bahkan ia rela membolos latihan neraka dari kapten cebolnya demi melakukan ini. Jadi kalau ia gagal, banyak sekali kerugian yang ia capai.

Dirapalnya sumpah serapah kepada otaknya yang begitu mudah melupakan untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

"Kau sedang apa, Daiki?"

Jantung Daiki hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Daiki kaget setengah mati!

 _Tsk! Kenapa ada ibu di sini?_

"Ibu kira ada maling di dalam rumah ini." ujar sang ibu santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Dan sang ibu tidak sadar bahwa hati anaknya sedang tertancap panah imajiner karena secara tidak langsung disamakan dengan maling.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Daiki gugup, "Ah tidak sedang apa-apa, aku hanya ingin masuk ke kamar."

Ibunya memanggut-manggut dan membiarkannya naik, menuju kamarnya.

Daiki menghela nafas lega dan segera beringsut secepat yang ia bisa.

Di kamar, Daiki segera membongkar-bongkar kardus yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia berharap bahwa sesuatu yang semestinya ada di sana tetap pada tempatnya.

"Lho?" Daiki pucat, "Kok tidak ada?"

"Kau mencari ini, Daiki?" tanya ibunya santai sembari melambai-lambaikan sebuah majalah.

Daiki melongo.

.

.

"AH MAI- _CHAN_ KU!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **8 – Hari Itu**

"Daiki."

"Hm?"

Ibunya menatap anaknya lurus-lurus, "Kau tidak latihan lagi?"

Daiki yang sedang menguasai sepanjang sofa dan memakan cemilan berupa kripik kentang itu mengalihkan matanya dari televisi kepada ibunya, "Mengapa aku harus?"

Ibunya diam, sedang Daiki kembali menonton acara kacangan yang sudah dapat dipastikan tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali.

"Dulu semasa SMP kau selalu bersemangat, bukan?" getir sarat di dalamnya. Ibunya yang dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu menggigit bibirnya.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku." jawab Daiki dengan nada yang semakin gusar dibanding sebelumnya. "Kutanyakan sekali lagi, mengapa aku harus, Bu?"

Ia sadar.

Yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya bukanlah anaknya yang selama ini ia kenal.

.

.

"Ah, Satsuki?"

" _Konnichiwa_ , _Oba-chan_." sapa Satsuki ramah sambil tersenyum. "Aomine- _kun_ ada?"

"Sedang mandi sepertinya." kata ibu Daiki. "Ah ya, masuk dulu, Satsuki. Ada sedikit kue di kulkas."

"Ah, terima kasih!" jawab Satsuki senang sembari masuk ke ruang tamu.

Tidak lama kemudian, ibu Daiki kembali membawa baki yang penuh dengan berbagai macam kue beserta teh, " _Nee_ , ada apa Satsuki kemari?" ia sadar bahwa Satsuki mengenakan jersey Touou dibalik jaket tebal _toscha_ miliknya.

Dengan sigap Satsuki mengambil alih baki tersebut dan membiarkan dirinya yang meletakkannya di atas meja, "Terima kasih, _Oba_ - _chan_!" jemari lentiknya mengambil salah satu _cupcake_ , "Ah, hari ini kami bertanding melawan Tetsu- _kun_ dari Seirin! Winter Cup, lho!"

Hatinya berdesir. Jika ia ingat-ingat, mungkin ini sudah lebih dari lima kali Daiki tidak mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanding. Pertandingan besar kelas nasional khususnya.

Ia termenung.

Sepertinya ia rindu Pangeran Kecilnya yang selalu bercerita penuh semangat saat akan bertanding lawan baru—atau lawan kuat—hingga peluh berceceran disertai cengiran lima jari miliknya.

"Wah, semoga kalian berhasil, ya! Aku akan mendukung sepenuh hati dari sini!" ia tersenyum—terpaksa.

.

.

 _Kumohon_ kamisama _, kembalikan Daiki menjadi seperti sedia kala._

.

.

Hari itu Daiki pulang larut. Lengkap dengan wajah tak bergairah yang makin terlihat suram, gerak-gerik tubuh sang remaja lemas, bahkan tak terlontar secuil kata " _Tadaima_."

"Daiki?" wanita dewasa itu muncul dari balik pintu dan seketika tersenyum, "Ah, _okaerinasai_."

"Um, _tadaima_." ucap Daiki pendek. Dilucuti sepatu hitam yang sudah sangat dekil dan lusuh asal, menaruh di rak seadanya sembari terduduk di teras.

"Bersihkan dirimu, ibu akan membuatkan makan malam."

Wanita itu tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anaknya.

.

.

 _Jersey_ hitam dipadu garis-garis merah sudah berganti dengan kaus abu-abu sesiku serta celana berbahan kaus hitam. Daiki duduk di salah satu tepi meja, melahap _karage_ dan _ebi furai_ yang masih hangat—atau bahkan terlampau panas. Di hadapannya, sang ibu turut serta.

Ayah Daiki absen karena perjalanan bisnis, meninggalkan suasana hening yang tak pernah mengenakkan.

Daiki membuka mulut, namun merapatkannya kembali.

"Ibu belum makan malam?" akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bertanya.

Ibunya menggeleng, "Menunggu kau."

Hening kembali. Daiki menatap ibunya tak percaya, tercekat.

"Bu."

"Iya?"

Daiki menunduk, "Maafkan aku…"

Alis biru tua serupa anaknya berkedut, "Daiki, ada apa?" suaranya lembut, namun cemas terdengar di sana.

"Aku…"

Ibunya masih menatap anaknya yang tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kembali.

"…kalah."

.

.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Aomine Daiki mengalami kekalahan dalam dunianya—basket.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya—sejak Daiki meninggalkan masa kanak-kanaknya—ia menangis. Ditumpahkannya seluruh penyesalan dan emosi runyam yang bercampur dan membuat kepalanya pecah nyaris gila. Permintaan maaf terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya: gagal mencetak prestasi dan sering mengabaikan pesan maupun teguran ibunya. Tidak ada sesengukkan, hanya ada air mata mengalir dan suara tercekat tertahan yang malah semakin menyayat.

Dan hari itu pula, Aomine Daiki kembali ke dirinya yang lama. Di dekapan sang ibu yang tengah menahan tangis.

.

.

 _Terima kasih_ , kamisama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **9 –** _ **ToD**_

"Yosh! Ayo kita main!"

Wakamatsu melirik Imayoshi, "Main? Permainan apa yang bisa kita lakukan di atap sekolah seperti ini?"

Imayoshi tersenyum dengan senyum khas miliknya, "Well, bagaimana dengan _ToD_?"

"HAH?" Wakamatsu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, "Yakin? Aku tidak mau!"

Susa hanya mendukung tak acuh, tidak jelas pula siapa yang ia dukung. Sakurai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara miliknya

"Aku setuju, Kapten!" seru Satsuki semangat, "Bagaimana dengan kau, em, Dai- _chan_?" ujarnya lagi sambil menyenggol lengan Daiki yang sedang tidur ayam di sebelahnya.

Daiki hanya melenguh malas sebagai jawabannya. Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan!" seru Imayoshi.

Permainan dimulai dan dengan cepat aib-aib tim regular Touou beserta kekonyolan mereka terkuar.

Wakamatsu yang dipaksa menyuapi bekal makan siang semua anggota tim regular dengan sikap dan wajah yang—ugh manis, terbongkarnya mengapa Imayoshi tidak bisa membuka matanya dengan normal, Susa yang harus rela wajahnya dicoreti dengan berbagai macam tulisan yang ia tidak tahu apa—yang jelas mencurigakan, Sakurai yang harus tidak boleh mengucapkan kata " _Sumimasen_! _Sumimasen_!" barang sekalipun—sungguh itu sulit, dan Satsuki yang dipaksa untuk memberitahu berapa ukuran—ah ya, kalian tahulah—yang membuat mereka terkapar sementara bersimbah darah.

"Nah giliranmu, Aomine." ucap Imayoshi susah payah sembari mengelap beberapa tetes darah yang masih tersisa di hidungnya.

Daiki membuka mata kirinya, "Jadi?"

" _ToD_?"

" _Dare_."

Mereka semua—kecuali Daiki dan Sakurai, tentu—menyeringai bersama sembari melempar pandangan mencurigakan.

"Bakar semua majalah Mai- _chan_ mu!" Koor mereka kompak.

.

.

"Hah?"

Daiki dengan kasar terbangun dari pembaringannya dan berdiri, "Gan. Ti." kemudian ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan garang. Memiliki wajah sangar dan berkulit gelap menjadi nilai plus untuknya. Belum lagi suaranya yang berat disuarakan dengan penuh penekanan.

Mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

Hebatnya, Sakurai berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Em… Ba-baiklah, D-dai- _chan_ ," jawab Satsuki akhirnya, "jadi kau ingin _ToD_?"

" _Truth_ ," ujar Aomine masih dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya, "dan jangan yang aneh-aneh."

Mereka berpandangan gugup, kemudian merundingkan apa yang sebaiknya dilontarkan untuk Daiki.

" _A-ano_ … Sebenarnya dari dulu ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Sakurai tiba-tiba, memutus secara sepihak diskusi dadakan.

Semuanya spontan menoleh ke arah Sakurai yang sepertinya sedang komat-kamit merapalkan kata-kata mutiaranya—yang penting tidak bersuara—dan menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, itu saja yang dijadikan _truth_ untuknya."

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu Sakurai?" tanya Daiki. Suaranya menenang, namun matanya masih mengamati anggota timnya awas—kecuali pada bocah peminta maaf itu.

"Em… _Ano_ … Se-sebenarnya, perempuan yang menurut Aomine- _san_ paling sempurna siapa?"

.

.

 _EH?_ Batin Imayoshi, Satsuki, Susa, dan Wakamatsu kompak. _Jawabannya sudah pasti Mai-_ chan _, Bodoh!_ Mereka juga melirik sengit kepada Sakurai yang sekarang tengah sujud-sujud di depan mereka.

Raut wajahnya menjadi lega lalu tertawa terbahak—malah terkesan heboh, "Mai- _chan_ tersayangku lah!"

Sakurai lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan horror dari teman-teman setimnya.

Tidak ingin menjadi santapan para anggota klub basket tersebut, Sakurai mencoba mengelak—tanpa kata maaf tentu—sambil bercucuran keringat dingin.

"E-Eh… S-siapa tt-tau k-kan i-ibumu a-a-atau p-pperempuan y-yang di-dicintai A-Ao-mine- _s-san_ …."

Daiki mendengus dan kembali melonjorkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan tidur ayamnya yang sempat diinterupsi dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya, "Ibuku itu lebih dari sempurna, Bodoh!"

.

.

".…"

"Ha?"

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan mereka, anggota klub basket Touou—selain Daiki—setuju untuk memeriksakan kedua telinga masing-masing di rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **10 – Lulus?**

Daiki menatap seragam Touou lamat. Memperhatikan satu per satu: kemeja, jas dan celananya yang entahlah berwarna biru apa, dasi bergaris merah dan hitam, hingga ikat pinggang yang biasa ia kenakan.

Semua itu terhampar di atas kasurnya sekarang dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

Ia yakin sakura yang berterbangan di luar sana akan menyambut dirinya sebaik mungkin. Tetapi apakah nilai-nilainya juga?

Mendesah kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mengenakan seragamnya yang—mungkin—untuk terakhir kali dan mematut dirinya di cermin.

Sebelum Daiki keluar kamar, ia berbisik pada _kamisama_ agar dapat menyenangkan hati orang tuanya, nanti.

.

.

Suara tertahan, tangisan, ataupun raungan bahagia tergaung menjadi simfoni gagal di sana. Tidak sinkron, semuanya mengeluarkan melodi tak padu.

Sedang Daiki hanya diam, mengabaikan alunan yang menyambangi timfaninya. Ia menatap tabung hitam kecil yang telah dililit pita merah. Nilainya selama tiga tahun penuh di Touou terangkum penuh di sana.

Penasaran. Tetapi takut menyapanya.

Ia ingat persis bagaimana perkembangan nilainya selama dua tahun pertamanya. Jelek. Jelek. Jelek. Jelek. Sedikit jelek. Jelek lagi. Jelek. Jelek. Cukup. Tidak ada yang bagus, maupun di atas cukup.

Jadi, ia hanya bertaruh pada tahun ketiganya. Belajar segiat mungkin demi menggapai citanya untuk masuk akademi kepolisian ternama di Tokyo pada tahun berikutnya.

Dengan satu hembusan napas panjang setengah gusar, Daiki membukanya. Matanya terbuka lebar.

.

.

Ia diterima.

Dan nilai akhirnya mencapai titel lumayan di sana.

.

.

Sedetik kemudian, Daiki menyeringai senang.

Setidaknya dengan begini ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Terutama ibunya yang telah sering ia lukai hatinya.

* * *

 **Me, Childhood - END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Tsukki tau ini belom tanggal 10.. /lirik jam/ Alah bodo amatlah ya /? Anggap aja ini di publish besok /didepak

um.. Happy Mother's Day(?) semoga fic ini ga abal ya /maunya

.

 ** _Tsukkika F_**

 ** _(05/10/2015)_**


End file.
